Dyskusja:Nixus
Dosłownie wiedzialem, ze zrobisz glata. Szblon od Tincera, true? Dobra, to jedziemy... story- tak jak często u ciebie, czyli historia-zapychacz... Soundtrack fajny, znam tą piosenką, ale wolę podkład z tekstowa, bo dla mnie ważniejsze słowa. A teraz to, na co tak naprawdę liczysz- MoC. Jak i w story, tak i w MoCu podobny do Gelu. Czarne uda nie pasują. Nogi zwyczajne, więc na 0. Ma miotacz- prawidłowo. Broń dość zwykla, przyomina mi Tincerowy Lodowy Kordelas. Konstrukcja generalnie skomplikowana i dobra, ale tak jak z Karai mam wrażenie, że jakiś za długi. Skomplikowany, ale nie własny, a to na minus.... szkoda, że e głowy Toa zgapione. Ruchomy tułow? Przydała by się galeria. A ocena- 8/10 Vezok999 20:12, lut 26, 2011 (UTC) Ja się tam nei bawię w oceny cząstkowe. Jak mi się podoba całokształt to mówie, że mi się podoba całokształt. Nixus wygląda wspaniale. Co mnie to obchodzi, że budowa nieoryginalna (wg. Vezoka). Gdybyś go na Fejsa wrzucił to dałbym "Lubię to" :)--Guurahk 13:11, lut 27, 2011 (UTC) A gdybyś to zdjecie na NK wrzucił to dałbym ocenę 4/5. Wiecie, że Nixus nie powstałby, gdyby nie mój blog "Moje Ulubione Strony"? Vox się skapnął, że nie ma żadnego Glatorianina. 8/10 - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 08:21, lut 27, 2011 (UTC) Nixus... Nexus... We are one... CM Punk... Hm... Jeśli byłby żółto-czarny, podejrzewałbym plagiat grupy Nexus... Ale jak go zobaczyłem, pomyślałem, że to Glatorianka.. Ale Glatorianka z głową pół metra nad ramionami!? (To samo tyczy się Glatorianina)... Fajny pomysł ze stopą na plecach... Budowa - przedobrzyłeś... The Champ Is Here!!! 10:19, lut 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiem, że ramiona z głów nieoryginalne, ale to był jedyny sposób, żeby mu ten pancerz zamocować. Co do galerii - jak się jest chorym dużo rzeczy się odechciewa. Lord Vox 10:38, lut 27, 2011 (UTC) Na pierwszy rzut (mojego) oka, trochę Gelowaty/Geluwaty - lecz, gdy powiększyłem zdjęcie, było trochę lepiej. Te "łączenia" brzucha, już mi się trochę znudziły. Lepiej by było, gdybyś stworzył coś nowego - i ulepił nowy hełm :P Nieładnie, wymordował Agori? I zaje...zabrał eksydian? No dobra, i co, eksydianem się naje? :) Brakuje zakończenia do tej historii. - 8/10 - dokończ historię, a może będzie trochę lepiej. - Nie lepię z plasteliny :P Gelu to mój jedyny Glatorianin lodu, a i tak fajny :) Historię oczywiście rozwinę, tylko że jak już mówiłem - jak się jest chorym, dużo rzeczy się odechciewa. Lord Vox 12:15, lut 27, 2011 (UTC) No... w mojej ocenie byłby jeszcze plus, ale historia nie pozwala :P Do Guurahka: wielu userów komentarz bez oceny w skali uważa za niepełny Vezok999 13:52, lut 27, 2011 (UTC) -_- Ale ogólnie dobry nawet... Nie będę się ropisywał: 7-/10 Volgaraahk 19:33, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) Weź mi tu z Rogotem nie wyskakuj... Taki badziew że wyłączyłem po pierwszych pięciu sekundach filmiku -_- Zbroja Kriki na ramionach z głów Metru to był mój pomysł... No dobra, może nie mój, ale przyczepienie moje :D Lord Vox 20:36, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, to, że Rogot to badziew, nie usprawiedliwia Cię :P Co z tego, że dla Ciebie jest kiepski, inspirację na same głowy Metru i zbroję Kriki połączone mogłeś i tak mieć. Volgaraahk 23:49, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) Hom niom niom... Lord Vox 10:05, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) Zaje zdjęcie, ale gdybym nie widział poprzednich miałbym trudności z rozróżnieniem go od Gelu Vezok999 17:16, cze 11, 2011 (UTC) Tak to jest jak ma się tylko jednego Glatorianina Lodu... Vox 09:49, cze 12, 2011 (UTC) Ale masz kurna 140 innych setów, nie lubię jak Gresh się umartwia, ale to mnie po prostu doprowadza do białej gorączki Vezok999 10:04, cze 12, 2011 (UTC)